Rise of the Digimon Princess
by EarthGoddess3134
Summary: The digidestined are reunited once again to find out that they have yet another foe to defeat but they will need help from the Digimon Princess herself.Who is this Princess?Whats her relationship with T.K and Kari?Why is Tai so fond of her?R&R,No Flames!
1. Prologue

Hey!so umm i made a story based on my OC.The couples in the story are Tai/OC,Matt/Sora.Read and Review and Please no Flames..If you have any ideas to add in the story please tell me!Enjoy!

--

Rise of the Digimon Princess

--

Prologue

It was a stormy night in Odaiba.An orphanage had just opened up for orphans in Odaiba.One night that orphage had an unexpecting visit from something or someone...A strange figure had appeared at the door of the orphanage.In his arms was a baby,sleeping.It was a baby girl wrapped in a blanket and put in a basket with a note attached to the basket.The stranger placed the infant in on the floor in front of the door as the stranger ran the door bell and vanished.A woman, in her 30s opened the door to find the girl."Well,what to do we have here?".She looked around to see if anyone was there and saw the note attached to the basket.She carefully opened it and read it.

_Dear Reader,_

_This infant you have found is of royal blood and must be taken care of with deep care.I trust that you will protect her from the harms that will come.I regret not coming to you frontly but it was a choice i had to make.This infants name is Sakura.All details are written in the other letter you have recieved attached to it.Thank you and i hope this will be no trouble to you._

_Sincerely,Genai_

"Harms that will come?What does he mean by tht?",the lady had many questions for the baby as she picked up the infant and brought her inside.From far away,the mysterious figure was watching.He removed his hood and revealed a man when brown hair.His name was Genai.

_11 years later..._

"Sakura be careful!Be sure to be back at 6:00!"the orphange lady yelled."Dont worry!I will!"the girl yelled back.This girl was the Digimon Princess Sakura.She had brown hair that was up to her elbows and big brown eyes.She had bangs that covered her left eye.She was tan and very pretty.She wore a light pink tank top and a mini jean skirt.She wore gold earrings and a locket with the pictures of her parents,the King and Queen of the Digital world.She had recieved it one night before her birthday.The mystery was,who gave it to her?

Well anyway, Sakura was a tomboy and wasnt fond of girly things.She loved drawing,singing and playing sports.At the orphanage she was a lot of trouble because she was always getting into fights with the other orphan boys who end up with nose bleeds after shes done with them.But other then that,she was really kind to others.Sakura was on her way to sign up for summer camp.Well she _was._She ran across the street and was now running across the park.She was then distracted when she saw a little boy being bullied and crying.This made her very angry and she headed straight toward them.The older boy were calling him names like crybaby and took his hat.The little boy had dirty blonde hair and had a green hoodie with brown shorts."Hey!Why dont you pick on somone your own size!"Sakura yelled.The boys, terrified of Sakura who was way older then them ran as fast as their legs could take them.Sakura knelt down and returned the little boys hat that one of the bullies had dropped."Are you ok?"Sakura asked with concern.

The boy looked up at Sakura and smiled a bit and nodded."Yea,I'm ok I guess...My names T.K"he said wiping his tears.Sakura smiled and replied"My names Sakura!Nice to meet ya.Hey T.K what do you we go get some ice cream?"."Sure!"he said with a big smile.Sakura and T.K walked over to the ice cream stand at the end of the park,forgetting all about the summer camp sign ups.They both oredered ice cream.Chocolate for T.K and Strawberry for Sakura."T.K do you want me to walk you home?I mean if thats ok with you..."Sakura asked still eating her ice cream."Sure!I live at Highton View Terrance in the Second building." "Highton View Terrance?Ive heard about that place...Something about a mysterious creature appearance.Whenever I think about it I feel...weird.." "You saw that too?!Me and my brother Matt saw it..Ive had that feeling too...I have these dreams about these creatures everyday...but no one believes me.." "I believe you T.K!I have been having those same dreams...Its kinda creepy...Im glad we understand eachother."Sakura smiled.They talked about many things and before they even knew it,they were already at T.K s door.Sakura knocked on the door and a boy with the same hair as T.K but with a green top and blue jeans.

"T.K where were you!Mom was getting worried about you!Ummm T.K whos this?"Matt said eyeing the girl.He felt he knew her from somewhere but didnt know where.Sakura had the exact same feeling.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Tai!Pass it over here!"the blonde boy yelled to his brunette friend.Tai kicked it to Matt and Matt was about to kick it into the net until somone had kicked it away from him.Matt kicked with all his might but the ball had disapeared and he ended up falling to the ground.Tai started laughing so hard he fell to the ground."Matt lost the ball to a girl!"Tai managed to say in fits of laughter.Matt turned red."I did not!I just let her get it so she would have a chance at the goal"Matt scoffed."What are you talking about! You didnt even know I took the ball away from you!"a girl with short brown hair in a side ponytailsaid.She wore the same soccer outfit Matt and Tai wore."Hmph!Whatever but your lucky I go easy on you since your TAIS GIRLFRIEND!"Matt yelled.Tai turned as red as a tomato."She's not my girlfriend!" "sure..."Matt snickered.The girl sighed."Boys...they are so stupid..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Im sorry Matt...I wanted to prove to the older kids that I wasnt scared of the really high monkey bars..."T.K lowered his head and mumbled."But then Sakura here saved me and scared them away!She bought us ice cream too!"T.K then exclaimed."Uhh it really was no big deal.."Sakura said."Thanks for helping my little brother"Matt said thankfully."No prob!Now T.K promise me that we will always be bestfriends.Oh and also call me if those bullies come back.I wanna teach them a lesson or two.."Sakura said holding her hand into a fist.T.K smiled at the thought."Ok!""Alright bye now!"As soon as Sakura had walked out of the building she had remembered about the sign up sheets."Oh no!!The sign ups!!"She dashed to toward the sign up place.When she finally arrived it was too late.The sign ups were full.Sakura sighed and started walking back._Oh well...atleast I made a new friend today...besides theres always next year.._

_--_

_Next Chapter will be up soon..tell me what you think about this story so far!_

_ -EarthGoddess3134_

_--_


	2. Reunited and Memories

Rise of the Digimon Princess

--

Chapter 1

_Years later _

Tai and the other digidestined were called back to the digital world to meet up with genai but they had no idea how to get there.So Izzy arranged a meeting at his apartment with the others to talk about the dillema they were having...

"So is everyone here?" Tai asked while looking around."Yep everyones here"Matt replied."Alright so we each got a message from gennai to come to the digital world.The one question now is how to get there."Izzy said.Kari looked at her digivice and glanced up to look at Izzy."What if..we focused the power of our crests to our digivices.Maybe it will create a big portal that we can go through to get there"Kari said thoughtfully.All eyes were on Kari but then moved to face Izzy."You know what,I think that _is_ possible.We've done many things with our digivices and creating a portal _could _be one of them"Izzy said in response."Alright then!Lets do it!"Tai exclaimed.They all stood up in a circle and closed their eyes.Each of the digidestined raised their digivices to the ski(or ceiling in this case).All of a sudden a strange light of different colours beamed out of each of the digivices."Its working!"Sora exclaimed.Before they knew it everything went blank from there.

_In the Digital World_

The digidestined had just arrived at the digital world and they were just gaining concious from their landing."Well,we're here"Joe said rubbing his head."Yeah but,where is Genai?"Mimi questioned.Out of nowhere yells can be heard as their digimon come running to greet them."Hey everyone!Welcome back!"Agumon said while running.After their warm filled reunions genai walked over to tai and the others."Welcome backs kids.I'm glad you made it!"Genai said."Im just glad to be back with Patamon!"T.K eclaimed hugging his digimon."Yes indeed you will be spending more time with Patamon now"genai replied."Woah wait a minute,what do you mean by that?"Matt said."Do you mean there is still evil in the digital world?"Mimi asked worriedly."Sadly yes but this is an evil thats been in the digital world for centuries and the hardest one you will ever encounter"genai explained."I will tell you the story of how the evil had arrived once we get there"he said."Get where?"Tai asked."You'll see"genai replied.Right then and there a giant bubble surrounded them and took them to their mystery destination.

"Alright we're here.Children take a seat under the shade"Genai said pointing under the tree."What is this place?"Kari asked."This is the enchanted tree.It protects digimon from harms and protects the tree itself."he said."Now children I have a very important story to tell you and listen well.You may ask questions at the end of my story."Genai said seriously.The digidestined knew that this was going to get serious and started to get worried at the evil they have yet to defeat.

"Alright you all already knwo fo how the digital world came to be.So here is the story of the monarchy which ruled the digital world.The digital world was untamed at the time so me and some other humans came to live in this digital world to make sure everything was in order.And of coarse we had a Queen who ruled all of the digital world.She brought peace and the digital world was a very peaceful place at the time.BUT as there was good there is always evil.Some digimon did not like the idea of having a Queen telling them what to do.And this evil was Piedmon.The queen had learned about his intentions and got worried.I told her that we would protect her from him and we hired many knights and digimon to guard her.The queen foresaw that the war will go on into the future so she took half of her powers into creating tags and crests in symbolism of the 9 knights.The knights would be reincarnated if the war was to go on and with digi eggs to go with the tags and crests.The knights were loyal to her and the Queen fell in love with the knight of courage.They soon had gotten married but with happiness,darkness is waiting to reveal itself.On the day of the weddingpiedmon attacked the lab where the tags and crests were and tried to steal them.As you know what happened next.Ater this incident piedmon found out about the baby that was soon to come and planned on destroying her.The war started after the baby was born.In the end the knights died and the knight of courage sacrificed himself to protect the queen.In the end the queen used the last of her powers to defeat piedmon.Before she battled piedmon she made sure that i took the baby to earth for safety.Shortly after that the Queen died and the digital world was out of order yet again.Though the monarchy ended the crests and tags have found their owners;the digidestined.As you know digimon can always be reborn so Piedmon and his minions had turned back to evil.When you defeated him he was reborn but he escaped from our dungeon and he is now back for revenge.Only this time he is after the princess.He plans to destory her and take over.Thats where you,the digidestined come in the picture.You must protect her and defeat piedmon _for good_."Genai explained.The digidestined were fascinated at the story and the amazing past the digital world had.Though questions were still among them."So _who is the princess?_"Tai asked."ehhh I forgot"genai said oddly.The digidestined hit the ground at the old mans response."Well how are we gonna protect her if we dont even know where or _who_ she is?!"Matt exclaimed."You will have to find her"genai replied.

."Aww man!So we have to look all over Odaiba?!"Joe exclaimed."Nope she right here in the digital world.She knows whats going on and shes been with you guys ever since the start"genai said.Right then and there Kari and T.K knew who she was.They glanced at eachother knowingly."I've got another question.You said 9 knights but there are only 8 of us.Does that include the Queen?."Izzy asked."No actually there was another digidestined that was supposed to be with you.It was the crest of darkness"genai explained."Crest of _Darkness?!_It doesnt sound much of a good crest."Mimi said."Yes I know but it was actually important.Together with the crest of light it gives off immense power to the digimon.Oh and the Queen had the crest of life.Since the 9th digidetined is missing and the princess is the only one who could handle it,they were both given to the princess."genai explained."What kind of digimon did she have?"agumon asked."Ah yes...the digimon.She has a very rare digimon that was only for the queen._Eeveemon._"genai explained."Eeveemon?I thought that was only a myth!"Tentamon exclaimed."Nope.Its real."replied Genai.Once the questions had all been answered the digidestined were off on their new yet mysterious journey.Little did the rest of the digidestined know of Kari and T.Ks secret.The two walked together discussing about the princess.

"Do you think we should tell them about her T.K?"Kari asked."No,she said not to tell and besides she said she would come to us when the time is right...This must be it"T.K answered knowingly."Keeping this a secret is harder than i thought..."Kari said looking down at her partner Digimon."I know...but i trust her and i know that she wouldnt break a promise"T.K said smiling.Kari smiled back.'_How I doubt her promise to us?'_

_Flashback_

_During the celebration of the digidestined's victory over their last villian,Kari and TK met up with someone familiar..._

_"Sakura!!"Tk said happily."How did you get here?"Kari asked equally happily as she joined TK hugging Sakura._

_"Well it actually turns out that this is my real home"Sakura said."Your..real home?"TK asked."Yea! Gennai told me a while back that I was actually the Digimon Princess!"Sakura replied."Thats so kewl!"Kari said smiling."Come on!You 've gotta meet the rest of the digidestined!Even my Brother Matt is here!"T.K said grabbing Sakuras hand,pulling."Im sorry T.K but I cant do that"Sakura said stopping T.K."But why?"T.K asked concerned."Gennai has told me that I wont be needed until later...Ive quiet a lot to tell you guys but you've gotta promise me that you wont tell anyone about me or what i am about to tell you..."Sakura answered.T.K and Kari looked at eachother and soon had a serious face on.Sakura went on and told her the story that Gennai had told them when they returned."How does Gennai know whats coming in the future"Kari asked."He has this orb with powers that reveals the past,present, or future."Sakura replied."Why cant we defeat metalpiedmon now?!"Tk asked after."Its because the digital world is restarting and if you dont leave before the eclipse you'll be stuck here forever."Sakura explained.Kari and T.Ks eyes widend and look down at their partners."Dont worry,you'll see your digimon again.I promise.I also promise that I'll come back when the time is right."Sakura said smiling.Out of nowhere a fox like digimon walked out from behind a nearby tree."So you finally got the courage to come up here haven't you?"Sakura asked smiling."Yeah..."Eeveemon said smiling."You've got a digimon too?"T.K asked."Yup.I'd like you guys to meet Eeveemon."Sakura said gesturing toward Eeveemon."Hi!"Kari and T.K said together."Its nice to meet you"Gatomon said."You too"Eeveemon said shyly."You dont have to be shy!Your among friends!"Patamon chirped.Sakura looked at the sun and it was getting darker."Its almost time for the eclipse to start.Enjoy your last hour herein the digital world before we meet"Sakura said bending down and kissing Kari and T.K on the forehead."Bye!"Sakura yelled,walking."Bye!!"T.K,Kari and the digimon yelled back._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Kari,you never told me how you and Sakura met before."T.K said."Oh yea!I'll tell you now..."Kari said.

_Flashback_

_At the Hospital_

_After the incident of Kari almost dying._

_Kari was in the visiting room waiting for the rest of her family to arrive.The room was empty or so Kari thought.Kari lie in bed thinking about her time in the hospital.It wasnt much fun without anyone but the doctors to talk to.Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her.Kari got up and saw a girl with brown hair up to her just above her stomach on crutches."Hey there"the girl said smiling."Hi"Kari said smiling back."Whats your name?"the girl asked."Mines is Kari..Whats yours?"Kari replied."Mines is Sakura."Sakura replied.There was a moment of silence."Sure is a lonely place isnt it!"Sakura said breaking the silence.Kari only nodded.The two talked for hours and Kari was having a lot of fun with the girl playing hand games and talking about regular girl stuff.Just then the docter came in telling Kari that her parents have arrived.Kari nodded and looked at Sakura."Thank you soo much for keeping me company.Ever since I got here its been so boring and sad."Kari said."No problem!It was fun talking to you!Can you promise me something?"Sakura replied."Sure..What is it?"Kari asked."Well since we're like bestfriends now,we cant forget eachother.Promise that when we see eachother that we'll go buy some icecream?"Sakura asked.Kari smiled and answered."Sure".Sakura walked toward the doctor that had just told her that it was time for her to leave.She got on her wheelchair(She broke her ankle playing soccer)and the doctor took her away.Kari laid back down on her bed thinking.'I cant wait for us to meet again'._

_End Flashback_

_--_

Yes I know that Sakuras Digimon is a Pokemon.I had no other idea!I do not own Eevee,I am just using it for my story for now.

What do you think about this story so far?Read&Review,Plz no Flames!!

-EarthGoddess3134

--


	3. Surprises and more Surprises

Rise of the Digimon Princess

--

Chapter 2

--

_In the Digital World_

The digidestined had just started their journey to find the digimon princess.But there was one problem."TAI WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Mimi bellowed."WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOING??WE'RE TRYING TO FIND THE PRINCESS!!"Tai yelled back at her."It looks like we've been walking in the middle of nowhere"Izzy said tiredly."Matt,Im tired.We've been walking for hours and still no sign of her."T.K said half asleep."Yea.I think we should take a break now.RIGHT TAI?!"Matt said giving him a death glare."Alright fine,we'll take a break"Tai replied.They stopped in a clearing just up ahead the pathway through the forest."Ugh this is taking forever."Sora said collapsing on the ground."I wish she would come to us!..Man,am I hungry or what?"Joe said tiredly."Uhhh guys?"Izzy asked worriedly."Yeah Izzy?"Tai asked."Who brought the food?!"Izzy exclaimed.They had just realized that they had forgotten all about bringing food in the first place."This cant be happening!"Joe said almost fainting."Relax guys,we've been through this before!We just gotta find food."Tai said happily."How are you always so happy?!"Matt said looking as if he could kill Tai."Im not sure..Its just being here,in the digital world that makes me happy"Tai replied."Aren't you atleast a bit hungry?!"Sora exclaimed."Nope.I ate the chocolate bar that was in my pocket a few minutes ago.."Tai said but soon realizes what he had just said.The rest of the digidestined were surrounding Tai as if they were gonna skin him alive but suddenly they all felt the ground shake."W-Whats happening?!"Sora exclaimed.Breaking out from behind the trees was Tyrannomon!Though Tyrannomon was different...He was in turned into shades of purple and black instead of his regular colour tones.

"Agumon Digivolve!"Tai yelled clutching his digivice.The other digidestined got their digimon to evolve."Go WarGreymon!"Tai said encouragingly.The Digimon gave it all that it got and still didnt affect Tyrannomon."Whats happening?!"Tai exclaimed."Either our digimon are hungry and really weak OR Tyrannomon is stronger than we thought"Izzy said."I think its both!"Sora yelled frantically.With one last blow from Tyrannomon the digimon were sent flying and eventually de-digivolved."Now what??"Matt said kneeling beside his injured digimon.Suddenly,a mysterious digimon jumped out of the bushes."Atomic Beam!"said the mysterious digimon that jumped out of the bushes.In one hit the beam sent tyrannomon flying.Shocked at what just happened,Tai came to his senses and yelled,"Follow that digimon!It could be the princesses!"The Digidestined look at eachother and followed Tai.In the lead was Tai,followed by Matt and Sora,with the rest of the group following from way behind.The mysterious digimon was about to stop when someone whispered to it, to keep going,for they were being followed.With that,it changed coarse but Tai quickly caught on to the stranger and saw the bushes rustle as the strange figure ran."Hey!Get back here!"Tai yelled running after the mysterious figure.From behind the stranger had a dark cloak on covering its figure.'Its a good thing Im used to running long distances for soccer',Tai thought running faster.When Tai was close enough,he reached out out grabed the cloak by the hood.Unfortunatly for the stranger,when removing the cloak to get away,tripped over a rock.

When the stranger sat up and faced him,Tai was utterly shocked."I-It's you..."

_Flashback_

_Soccer Field_

_(After Apocalymon was defeated,in Odaiba)_

_"Now guys remember just because the team we are competing against are girls doesnt mean we have to go easy on them.They are a hard oponent,from what I heard,they are almost unstoppable.BUT I know that,that will change when they compete against Odaiba's Best Boys Soccer Team!"the coach yelled.It was a sunny afternoon and Tai's soccer team was ready and excited to compete against Odaibas Top Girls Soccer Team.Being the team captain,Tai was determined to lead his team into vistory,or atleast that's what he was known for.After the coaches anouncement,the team did practice drills before the other team arrived.Tai's team had blue soccer outfits and the competing team whore red.About 5 mins after the announcement,the other team arrived._

_"Alright team,remember those drills we've practiced and you'll be fine.Now lets introduce ourselves to them"the coach said walking over to the school bus that had just pulled over.The door opened and the team got off the bus."Well,well,well if it isnt my favourite team coach"the boys coach said smiling at the girls team's coach.While the two coaches were talking the team was introducing themselves,INCLUDING the two captains.Tai was shaking hands with the different girls but one girl caught his eye.She had brown hair that was just above her stomach with her bangs covering half of her face ending at the left side of her face."Hey,I'm Tai!Also known as the captain of this awesome team."Tai said holding out his hand with a goofy grin on his face.The girl giggled and replied,"My names Sakura and Im the better-than-yours team captain."."Looks like I've got competition and a real good lookin one too"Tai replied cocking his eyebrow."Ha nice try but I'll be taking you down on that soccer field"Sakura said smiling and walked away.'Now THIS will be an interesting game'Tai thought smiling."Earth to Tai!!The game is starting!Get over here!"one of Tai's teammates yelled."oh,coming!"Tai said knocking his thoughts out of his head and running into the field._

_The game was a very long one,for both teams were equally matched.The score was tied 18-18 and the game was almost over.Sakura had the ball and was headed toward the net.When she got close to the net,and was about to kick it into the goal,Tai came and kicked the ball from the side.Sakura surprised at what had happened,tripped and broke her ankle.The ref. stopped the game because Sakura was injured at that the game had ended and called a draw."I am so sorry Sakura"Tai said looking like he was gonna freak out."Its ok,I mean its not like you meant to hurt me"Sakura said looking up."Let me see your ankle.."the ref said kneeling down in front of her."I see...well looks like you've broken your ankle,we gotta get you to a hospital and fast."the referee explained."Here let me help get you to the stretcher"Tai offered.Tai lifted her up and started walking to the parking lot where the ambulance had just pulled up."You know i feel really guilty about what happened...Im reall y sorry"Tai said."Its no problem,really and dont feel guilty its not your fault."Sakura said looking up at him."Alright...your still coming to the final season party right?"Tai asked."Yea as soon as they finish with my ankle."Sakura replied.Tai then layed her gently on the stretcher as she was taken to the hospital in the ambulance._

_At the Party_

_"Hey Sakura!"Tai called out to her."Oh hey Tai."Sakura said limping over to him."Hows you ankle?Does it feel ok?"Tai asked concerned."Yea its ok.The Doctor said it'll heal in a month or so..."Sakura replied."Thats great"Tai said with a sigh of relief."Hey Tai over here"one of Tais teammate called out."kay im coming"Tai said."So uh I guess I'll see you later then?"Tai said turning to Sakura."Uhm yeah see ya"Sakura said turning and walking toward her teammates.Sakura was wearing a mini jean skirt with a pink tank top and with her hair out.Tai was wearing jeans and a Dark green t-shirt.A few hours later, Tai found himself on the couch drinking soda.When suddenly he caught his on a digivice exactly like his.That ceratinly got Tais attention.He found himself spacing out and thinking, while staring at the digivice."Hey Sakura,dont look now but Tai is staring at your butt"Sakuras teammate told her.Sakura immediatly felt heat rush to her face.Tai had no idea that the digivice was clipped on to the belt of Sakuras mini skirt.Tai snapped out of his thinking when he heard the girls looking at him and whispering.He came to his senses and realized at what he was looking at, only to see Sakura looking back at him.Tai immediatly knew what was up and blushed bright red."I-uh-its not what it looks like!"Tai exclaimed frantically as Sakura who was freaked out limped away.Tai slapped himself in the head and said aloud,"Why did that just happen?Im so stupid!..Now shes never gonna talk to me..."_

_End Flashback_


End file.
